Poof
Summary Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma is the son of Cosmo & Wanda and the godbrother of Timmy Turner. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A, possibly far higher via Magic/Reality Warping Name: Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma Origin: The Fairly OddParents! Gender: Male Age: Less than a year physically, 60 years old chronologically Classification: Fairy baby Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Durability and Flight Speed, Small Size (Type 1), Reality Warping via Magic (Fairies are magic and can bent reality to "do anything", within reason. The vast majority of Fairies uses most of their powers with their magic wands, needing and regularly doing a simple movement with it, Poof is no exception to this, but he can also use his magic with actions like laughing, crying, belching, etc.), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 & 2), Underwater Breathing (Comparable to Cosmo & Wanda, who demonstrated this naturally in Something's Fishy!), Non-Physical Interaction, Regeneration (Mid-High. Should be comparable to other Fairies [https://streamable.com/hksw0 who, in Action Packed, after they had their magic drained and thus being turned into dust, they were able to quickly come back to normal upon having their magic returned to them]. Stated that Fairies are notoriously fast healers, which is repeatedly shown), Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 3. Should be comparable to other Fairies, who had no problem being bisected or talking while reduced their eyes), True Flight, Spaceflight & Telekinesis (Can naturally float, fly through space to other Fairies and make things around him levitate, as well as telekinetically manipulate things with his wand), Shapeshifting (Can naturally turn into a number of living and inanimate things of different sizes), Teleportation (Can naturally teleport, or use his wand to teleport himself and others into any part of the universe, other points in time and other universes), Smoke Manipulation (Fairy Magic usually instantly manifests in brief clouds with words or sentences on them), Energy Projection (Fairies can also shoot energy into a target to trigger their magic), Elemental Manipulation (Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation), Creation, Hair Manipulation, Transmutation (Ultimately turned Anti-Cosmo & HP into raisins with a fart. The potency of the power is enough to affect entire planets and concepts), Weather Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Made a bunch of rabbits aggressive and put them together to make a bigger one), Size Manipulation, Biological Manipulation & Time Manipulation (Made others microscopic in size, changed parts of their bodies and seeminly altered time with a fart), BFR (Repeatedly teleported threats away in Certifiable Super Sitter, one of them appeared inside a black hole), Martial Arts (Shown in Wishology!), Has access to the same powers Timmy has due to Fairy Magic (Has only demonstrated using the ones listed earlier, aside from the powers he should naturally have), Magic Absorption (Comparable to Cosmo & Wanda, who passively absorbed magic in their bodies), Resistance to the powers Magic has in the verse (Timmy stated that "magic can't affect other magical items" when using Cosmo transformed into a magical shield to reflect a couple of transmutation beams from Crocker, later using Santa's magic bag to protect himself and Cosmo from Crocker warping the world and manipulating everyone's mind. Timmy had everything magic still working. Poof is able to create and transform into things with this resistance), Absorption (After getting physically stronger Cosmo was able to punch through Crocker's attempts to absorb him in his scepter, and was only affected when he got distracted. Poof should be able to do the same) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Fairy babies were prohibited due to how deadly their uncontrollable magic is, the Anti-Fairies and Pixies wanted to use Poof's magic to take over the universe, being unable to do so on their own; A singular Anti-Fairy or Pixie is as powerful as a Fairy, such as Norm, who casually moved the Earth and sun at faster than light speeds. Superior to Cosmo, who created a million wands, which should all be able to perform the same feat), possibly far higher (Supposedly made the universe break apart together with the Big Anti-Fairy Wand and later generated the universe to be back to normal by himself) via Magic/Reality Warping Speed: Normal Human (Reacted to, and reflected, lasers), at least FTL, likely far higher attack speed with magic (His magic was used together with the Big Anti-Fairy Wand to make planets and stars rapidly rotate among themselves and supposedly make the universe break apart. Later generated the universe to be back to normal), Massively FTL+ flight speed (Should be comparable to Cosmo, who flew from Earth to Yugopotamia in a short timeframe) Lifting Strength: Unknown, far higher with Telekinesis (Moved planets) Striking Strength: Unknown, up to Dwarf Star Class with Magic Durability: Planet level physically (Should be comparable to Cosmo as a baby, who made and survived unharmed a bomb that generated more damage to Fairy World than a planet destroying bomb many Fairies survived, who Poof should also scale to), Dwarf Star level with magic (Be it armor, forcefields or even mundane magical items, they are all able to withstand serious magical attacks from foes using Fairly Magic. Poof can create or turn into any of this defensive options). Regeneration and self-healing makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Relatively low, likely average after Certifiable Super Sitter Range: Below Standard Melee Range physically, Low Multiversal with magic (Fairy magic can reach the entire universe, other points in time and make things happen in other universes, although it can't travel to other universes with sheer speed or affect the space between them. Shirley, a being created from Cosmo & Wanda's magic, was able to create vacuums that were automatically expanding and were going to destroy the 2 universes in which they were after about 2 days, even with Shirley being in his own universe) Standard Equipment: His crown and a magic rattle he uses as his wand (Although he doesn't need it to use most of his magic, unlike most Fairies) Intelligence: Below Average before Certifiable Super Sitter, Average afterwards. Despite being a baby and mostly unable to talk, Poof is sometimes shown aware of he situations around him, being able to use his magic to fix or improve them. After Certifiable Super Sitter he became able to talk fluidly and was repeatedly teleporting problems away (apparently into a black hole) upon first seeing them. Weaknesses: Before Certifiable Super Sitter his lack of intelligence and awareness of the situations around him would sometimes cause problems. His magic does not work if he is caught in a butterfly net. Possibly as well as theoretically unable to break Da Rules (Doesn't seem to be limited by Da Rules given the sheer amount of them he could break in his first appearance, and even then there are many ways in which Da Rules are completely ignored) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Fairies Category:Kids Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magma Users Category:Creation Users Category:Hair Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Animal Users Category:Size Users Category:Biology Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 5